


Stiles of Heat

by ConchyJoe



Series: Stiles of 'verse [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilt, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Kate Argent, Milking, Oral Knotting, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek goes into his Alpha Rutting Heat.</p><p>This one shot is part of the Stiles Of verse but you can read it as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



> A gift for Krysylyn86, a person who appreciates a good tiddlywinks session.

Stiles hated Harris more than he hated anyone else and he'd had to face the biggest douche of all: Deucalion. At least Deucalion had an agenda but what about Harris? Yes, his Dad had accused him of being an accessory in the arson attack on the Hale House. Why was he taking this out on Stiles? It wasn't like he was falsely accused, unlike Derek. He'd not even spent a night in jail, unlike Derek. He had helped Kate, although unwittingly. If he'd not told her what chemical to use, the Hales would still be alive. God, Harris was a dick! 

All these thoughts were going through Stiles as he was sat in his third detention of the week. It was a Friday and the pack were meant to be going out to see the latest Marvel film but it was looking like they were all going to have to see a later showing. Dick Harris had added another hour to his detention when he found him playing with his phone. He'd just told Stiles to switch it off and had then placed it on his own desk while he had got Stiles to start cleaning all the lab equipment.

It was while he was washing all the glass funnels that he'd felt a disturbance through the bonds with the Pack. It was hard to get his thoughts round it, the Pack were all reacting differently, some were in shock, some were amused, some confused and Derek was broadcasting so much lust that he almost creamed his pants. He couldn't get a firm lock on all the emotions because Derek feelings were drowning out the others. The only thing he knew was that they weren't in danger. No one was afraid. He could feel his face flushing in arousal. He took off his hoodie and tied it round his front to hide the boner that had come out of nowhere. He groaned, or rather moaned, when he finally did cum which had Harris look up from his work quizzically but thankfully he made no comment. Whatever Derek was up to, he was really enjoying himself!

After what felt like days, Harris finally got up from his desk,

"You can stop after you've finished cleaning that last container. Perhaps next time, you'll remember to speak only when spoken to. It's a simple concept and one that I'd have thought you'd have learned by now. We can see if you've learned your lesson when I see you on Tuesday."

With that, he walked out of the classroom

"And switch the light off when you leave".

Stiles finished the last container muttering to himself. He dried his hands while he made his way to the front desk to pick up his phone. As soon as he switched it back on, and it connected to the network, it beeped continuously as the messages came it.

He was just going to call Derek when his Dad called him

"Hi Dad, what's happening?"

"Thank God, Stiles. I've been trying to call you for the last twenty minutes. Derek has gone stir crazy. He's growled and lunged at the pack until everyone but me has left the house. For some reason, he wants me to stay. He's completely naked and "not-so Little Derek" is standing out and proud, if you know what I mean."

Stiles was already running towards his Jeep.

"Is he okay, Dad?" 

"Well he's not hurt. He was fine and suddenly his eyes flashed red and he began to sweat. He ripped his clothes off and then snarled at the pack until they left. What's up with that?

"Are they okay, he didn't hurt them?"

"No, and Cora told everyone that they should leave. She was laughing. When they'd gone, he then ran up to your room. I went up and, Stiles, he was humping your pillow. He was going at it like crazy. I don't think you'll want to put your head on that again. 

"When he'd finished. He then humped Mr Fluffy. I didn't need to see that, your Mom gave you him. He then had a small snooze. When he came to, he prowled the house until he came downstairs. He then humped your chair in the lounge and has now put all your dirty clothes from the hamper, your pillow and Mr Fluffy on the floor in your bedroom and he's nesting in them while he continues to hump Mr Fluffy. He's being so forceful that Mr Fluffy has lost an eye!"

Stiles was already two thirds of the way home when he heard his Dad say

"Shit, get here fast, Stiles, he's starting to look at me with Bedroom Eyes!"

Stiles floored the gas pedal and began to shout down the phone

"Dad, try to get out of there but only use slow movements. It may be that he can hear me and has focused on that not you. Derek, baby. I'm on my way. I'll be with you very soon. I can't wait to see you! Will you be the best mate in the world and wait for me to get there?"

"Stiles, he can hear you, he's sat back on his hind legs and his head is cocked and he's panting while he plays with himself. Stiles, I really didn't need to see this. I know things aren't normal with werewolves, but this takes the cake. I thought the mating ritual was embarrassing enough but this is on another scale entirely. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eyes again."

"It's okay, Dad, just start walking away slowly. Just leave your phone on the floor. I'll keep him distracted."

"Okay, son."

"Derek, I'm almost home, baby. Can you hear my Jeep? I'm only a block away. I've missed you so much today. I can't wait to be with you."

Stiles jumped out of the car and rushed for the door. His Dad had just got to the other side and he rushed out while Stiles came inside. At that moment, Derek came hurtling down the stairs. He had no grace and he came down on all fours. His descent sounded like a bag of three bowling balls falling down the stairs. When he got sight of Stiles, his face lit up in a goofy grin with his tongue lolling to one side. Whilst completely naked, Derek had a piece of tissue paper stuck to his left side and a black sock stuck on his right thigh as they were both glued to him by his dried cum. Stiles's heart melted at the adorableness. The Sheriff was standing on the other side of the closed front door and said

"Whatever's happened, Stiles, fix it. When everything is normal, I expect the sofa to be washed and use a whole can of Lysol on it. A whole can! Actually, we might have to burn it. I don't think I could stand looking at it and remembering what I saw!"

Stiles kept his eyes on Derek who hadn't moved yet. Derek's erection was growing, the foreskin pulled back and the head a full purple mushroom. To Stiles's shock he was also showing signs of his knot. 

"It's okay, Dad. I'll take care of him. I don't think you should come back until I sort everything out."

At that point, Derek lunged forward and buried his face deeply in Stiles's groin. Stiles could feel his warm moist breath as he mouthed at Stiles's covered erection and purred. He then straddled Stiles's right leg and began to hump it. All the time, he kept his face pressed to Stiles erection and was making little huffs of pleasure. Stiles couldn't help himself when he took a picture and began to stroke Derek's sweat-drenched hair.

Derek stopped for a second and, lifting his head away only by an inch, began to growl. Stiles got a bit concerned until he heard Cora speak from the door

"Stiles, he's gone into his rutting heat. He can't cope with any of us near except your Dad as he was the one to hand you over at your mating. So we won't come anywhere near again. I just thought you should be warned. We'll see you in two weeks!" 

He could hear her laughing as she ran away and Derek relaxed and went back to his humping and mouthing of Stiles's bulge.

"Oh, Der. What am I going to do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's movements remained frenetic until he went rigid for a millisecond before spurting all over Stiles's leg while moaning and then continuing in a staccato motion until his orgasm was over. He then slumped over Stiles's leg. Stiles held Derek's head in his hand softly and rubbed along Derek's cheek with his thumb lovingly and said

"Oh babe, you're so out of it!"

Derek leaned into Stiles's touch and looked up at Stiles for a second with a moment of lucidity

"Stiles, it's the heat, I can't control it. Oh god, you smell so fantastic ....."

as he got lost in his lust again and began to hump Stiles's leg while nuzzling and deeply sniffing Stiles's bulge. Stiles couldn't take the pressure any longer so he unzipped himself and unbuttoned his jeans. Pulling down down his boxers, he let his own cock stand out and groaned in relief. He was just about to take himself in hand when, before he had a chance, Derek immediately took him in his mouth with a look of ecstasy in his eyes. Stiles looked at Derek intently and sighed 

"You look like the cat that got the cream ..... oh babe, just like that!"

Stiles couldn't help himself as he thrust down Derek's welcoming throat. Derek was, by now, an expert on what Stiles liked when receiving head, his lack of gag reflex was always a bonus. He used these skills automatically now, lost in his heat lust, to bring pleasure to Stiles. Stiles knew how much Derek loved to give head too and how he never wanted Stiles to hold back. He loved to taste and feel Stiles completely. 

Affected as Stiles was by Derek's own heat, he increased his thrusts, he could feel his balls tightening and the pleasure pooling in his stomach caused his muscles to begin to spasm. He came hard and shot his release into Derek's mouth. Derek followed him almost immediately. Only by holding on to Derek's broad shoulders was he able to keep himself upright, so strong was his orgasm. This time Derek seemed a bit more lucid as he licked him lips and said.

"My heat is going to kill us, Stiles. I've not been able to stop myself humping anything and everything in the house that smells of you. It overwhelms me. It's like I'm the porno energizer bunny."

Stiles chuckled and ran his hands lovingly through Derek's wet hair and made sure none of it was in his eyes before dropping to his own knees so that he could kiss Derek. After he had thoroughly tasted himself in Derek's mouth he asked

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired, over hot, horny as hell for you and I don't seem to have control of my body."

"You forgot gorgeous, adorable and irresistible, babe. You seem okay at the moment."

Stiles leaned in to kiss Derek one more time. Derek opened up to give Stiles entrance willingly. When Stiles finally pulled away, Derek responded mulishly

"I'm okay for now but that's because I'm tapped out but I'll be at it again in ten minutes, believe me."

Stiles got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed loads of bottles of water and all the snacks he could find. He then ran up the stairs. Once he dumped all the goodies by his bed, he took his clothes off and looked at his room. His bed had been stripped and everything was on the floor. His pillow looked drenched and Mr Fluffy was caked in cum and there was an open hole in his head where his right eye used to be which made him look permanently shocked. 

Derek had followed Stiles back to the room, now that his mate was here, there was no way that he could physically allow him to be away from his sight. The rutting heat made sure that he needed to be close. Stiles had never smelled so fantastic as he did at the moment, he was just emitting raw sex appeal and Derek could already feel his arousal peaking. His higher mental functions, however, were dropping, as his blood flow was migrating south, especially as Stiles was now completely naked and oozing his pheromones everywhere. Derek had never felt so turned on in his life and he couldn't stop the growl of arousal that pushed passed his lips. 

Stiles knew that there was no way he was having sexy-times on the unmade bed so, with a quick flick of his wrist, the bed was newly made and a towel was on it. He even restored his pillow back to how it was in the morning. Derek whined when the smell of his release mixed with his and Stiles scent had disappeared and launched himself at Stiles.

"MINE. Need to breed, need PUPS!"

Derek said in a neanderthal manner filled with Alpha voice. He was already positioning Stiles firmly on all fours with strong hands, spreading Stiles's legs with his knees, so that he could enter him easily. Thankfully for both of them, Stiles had made it possible that they could both self-lubricate. He'd quickly got sick of lube and not to mention the embarrassment of having to buy it - especially in the quantities they were using it. It only needed either a press of his left shoulder-blade by Derek or for him to pinch the meaty flesh between the index finger and thumb on his left hand for the lubrication to begin. For Derek it was the same but Stiles had to press or nuzzle the center of his tattoo to cause Derek to lubricate. He was so glad that they'd agreed to this to cut down their prep time as there was no way that Derek was in the correct state of mind for any foreplay at the moment.

Stiles managed to get himself lubricated before he felt Derek enter him. The feeling was different, his own arousal was cresting as it was feeding off Derek's own heat. The feel of Derek entering him with one thrust, while draped heavily over his back and panting against his right ear, felt like welcoming Derek home. He could feel his inner walls were undulating and drawing Derek further into him. The only pain was when Derek pushed his partly formed knot inside his rim but even that pain soon receded. As soon as Derek was as deep as he could be, his knot began to fully grow, tying them together. When fully seated, Derek's hips began to move. Stiles moaned out and shouted

"Yours, always! Breed me, Der. Come on, give me your pups."

Derek let out a high pitched whine before he chuffed in pleasure and rocked back and forth in Stiles as he couldn't pull out any longer. The pressure of his erect cock, and knot pressed fully on Stiles's prostate, made Stiles see stars and another orgasm was ripped out of him when he felt Derek erupt within him. Derek didn't stop though, his rocking continued and it didn't take long for him to orgasm again. Stiles came with him but had almost nothing left as nothing but a pathetic dribble oozed from his cock. So much for teenage refractory periods! 

Derek's hand massaged Stiles's stomach as he made sure that his cum was well spread inside. What cum Stiles had produced, Derek caught it and smeared it over his own chest which he then leaned into Stiles's back to spread the scent. Still Derek's hips rocked while he began to lick along Stiles's mate mark which had Stiles whole body rippling with delight.

The post-orgasmic torpor, and Derek's dead weight, were too much and Stiles couldn't hold himself up any longer and dropped fully onto the bed which caused him to wince as it pulled on Derek's knot. Tied as they were, Derek was forced to drop with Stiles. The sudden change snapped Derek out of his lust filled haze. He stilled,

"I'm sorry, Stiles, but I can't stop it. I shouldn't be doing this to you!"

Stiles could feel Derek misery and anxiety at the thought that he was effectively raping Stiles. Stiles used one of his hands to squeeze Derek's which was still massaging his stomach and lifted the other to Derek's neck to pull Derek closer to him so that he could kiss him on the lips. Once they'd kissed deeply he said

"I love you, Derek. There's nothing to be sorry for. Whatever we do together is always perfect because it's us. I share with you my body, my heart and my soul. You've given exactly the same to me. I give all of myself to you willingly. This is part of being your mate and it's wonderful. Don't worry, I'm with you one hundred percent. I love you and our love making. It is amazing to see all the effects I have on you."

Derek wrapped himself around Stiles in a protective manner

"But I didn't prep you, I just shoved inside without thinking of you. I was already knotting. Jeez, I just took -"

Stile could feel Derek's guilt complex, which was always willing to ladle more guilt on Derek, ratcheting up and he had to stop it and him before he was too caught in a vicious circle. He squeezed Derek's arm hard

"-Hey! hey!, Derek. We'll have none of that. You took nothing that I wasn't offering. I didn't need prepping, I was still loose after our amazing morning lovemaking and I made sure I was wet. I want all of you and you're adorable like this. I love your knot, so don't worry. I love that you want me this much. You want this, don't you?"

Derek could hear the vulnerability in Stiles's last question

"I'll always want this and you, Stiles, but it is just so much more intense at the moment. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, as I said, I'm still fully stretched from this morning and I managed to lube myself up before you entered me. Let's enjoy it for what it is, a manifestation of our love. To think that Deucalion and Morrell were going to use this special time against you."

Derek began to growl at that thought but Stiles continued, 

"She didn't succeed and I love that only I get you like this. Your mine, Der, and I'm yours. Let's treat this as our third anniversary of the year: we've got the day you became my Earth, the day we confirmed our mating and this moving feast. This is really special, though, because it's just for us and we don't have to share it with anyone else. This is just ours."

Derek once again stuttered and thrust into Stiles as he orgasmed again. Derek nibbled on Stiles's neck before adding

"Stiles, you're amazing! I love you, so much!" 

Stiles lifted Derek's arm so he could kiss his palm. 

"Same goes for me, Der. I think your going to suffer from dehydration soon if you don't drink something. There's no way there can be any water left in your system with the amount your cumming."

Stiles flailed until he felt the top of two of the bottles and grabbed them. He passed the first to Derek.

"Drink this while you're still with me. You'll need to keep your fluids up."

Derek grabbed the bottle gratefully from Stiles and downed the whole bottle in an instant. 

"I was thirstier than I thought."

"It's a wonder that you could even speak as there couldn't have been much fluid left in you as it's all in me or on Mr Fluffy. I'll get Dad to bring us more tomorrow as you seem okay with him being around us."

Stiles passed the next bottle to Derek but, having taken it, he buried his face in Stiles's neck and then breathed

"Oh, your Dad, what must he think of me?"

"He thinks you're well endowed. Which you are!"

Derek groaned behind him

"Relax, babe, and drink the next bottle. He's grown up with me, he fully versed in embarrassing situations and this doesn't even come near the top. Just expect a lot of snarky comments. I didn't get my snark from nowhere you know."

However, Derek didn't hear the last part as his lust haze had dropped again. He dropped the bottle. Instead, he kissed and nibbled on Stiles neck as he continued to thrust within Stiles but his movements were more languid and there was a greater gentleness and protectiveness in the way that he held Stiles. Stiles could tell it was going to be a long night but they were in this together.....and, boy, they were going to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek woke up the next morning completely boneless. He lips were stuck together, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, as his body was almost completely devoid of water and he was sporting a headache. He wondered if this was what a hangover felt like. This was after Stiles had made him drink at least two more large bottles of water. He was still buried deeply within Stiles, his left arm was resting on Stiles's left arm, his left leg nestled between Stiles's thighs and the other under Stiles's right hip which was digging ever so slightly painfully into his inner thigh. Stiles was asleep on his right side resting his head of Derek's right bicep. Derek had never felt closer to Stiles. They were deeply connected, not just physically but emotionally too. Here was his mate giving Derek all that he had. Derek began to kiss Stiles shoulder tenderly and caress down Stiles's arm. He still couldn't believe at times that he could love or be loved this much but he didn't allow that doubt to stop him enjoying every moment of this blessing. 

He could feel Stiles waking up and could feel Stiles clamping on his knot as he began to come back to wakefulness which gave a frisson of pleasure to Derek and caused him to thrust forward automatically. He was already completely aroused by having Stiles in his arms. He always loved to wake up still tied to Stiles but such feelings were being amplified by his heat. He was glad that he was completely aware at the moment to enjoy this other than the overwhelming desire to take pleasure from his mate and breed him.

As his hand snaked from Stiles's left hip to his waist, Derek lost all feelings of arousal as he felt Stiles stomach ...... his already heavily rounded stomach.

"Stiles, WAKE UP! The mating and your magic has done something, you're pregnant and feel five months along! Fuck, I'm not ready. What are we going to do? Your Dad's gonna kill me!"

Stiles woke up with a shock and pulled away until he could feel they were still tied together. He winced for a second before stopping. However, both of his hands went to his belly. The panic deflated Derek's knot and he finally pulled out to look properly at Stiles's baby bump. As soon as he pulled out, his cum began to gush out of Stiles in waves and Stiles stomach started to drop in size. Stiles began to laugh hysterically, no doubt from the relief of what he thought had happened. When he's finally calmed down, he said

"I think you gave me a cum enema, Der, ......... and your little swimmers had no where to go because of your knot. Do you have some special gland or something inside you? There's no way your prostate could hold all that, I've felt your prostate, many times, and it's no bigger than mine.

"You might be on the right track though about pregnancy, I should speak to Alan before we get back to the good parts. I don't know if my spark and your heat can make something happen. I want children with you but not yet, Derek. If there is some way that could happen naturally, we need to know before we do anything so we can take precautions.

"Now let me up, I need the toilet, I'm still full of your cum, even after what's just gushed over the towel, and it needs to come out!"

Derek didn't want to let him up. They'd not talked about children but to know that Stiles wanted them as much as he did was amazing, especially during his heat. He didn't want them now, his own panic confirmed that, they were too young and he still had to get his life sorted first, but he knew he wanted them eventually and to know Stiles was on the same page settled something inside of him. He wanted to show Stiles how much it meant to him, but he knew that Stiles was physically uncomfortable, so he let him up and Stiles rushed to the bathroom. Derek had to follow. He couldn't let Stiles out of this sight. 

"You don't have to worry, Der, I'm coming back! You don't need to watch me shit! I'm not going to run off."

"I need to be near you!"

Stiles eyes softened and he beckoned Derek to him as he sat on the toilet. He opened his legs and pull Derek towards him. He wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and rested his hands on Derek's ass cheeks and squeezed. He buried his face in Derek's abs as Derek's cock poked him in the neck. Derek carded his hands through Stiles's hair until Stiles lifted up slightly to look Derek in the eyes and said

"I love you, Der. Happy Anniversary!" 

There was no way that it should be romantic to embrace your lover while he sat on the toilet getting rid of what was inside of him together with your pints of cum but it was. He leaned down and Stiles lifted his head so that their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"We're ridiculous!"

Stiles added when he thought of where they were

"No, Stiles, we're special"

and Derek leaned in for another kiss sucking on Stiles tongue until Stiles was moaning in pleasure.  
When they pulled away, Stiles once again buried his face in Derek's abs and wrapped his arms tightly around Derek.

"You seem more with it today. Do you think that it was just the initial heat that had you out of it?"

"I don't think so, I'm dehydrated and the shock has sort of put my libido on halt for the moment but I don't think it will be long until I start feeling the effects again. You're okay, aren't you?"

Stiles kissed Derek's abs

"Better that okay, I'm perfect .... you're perfect ...... we're perfect"

which he accentuated with another kiss to Derek's abs after each declaration. He could feel Derek relaxing as he pulled Derek closer to him and Derek carded through his hair. He continued to hold Derek until was ready to clean up.

"I bet I don't smell so fantastic now. Come on, Der, let's have a shower together. We both need to get clean. But first, why not get yourself a drink."

Derek quickly popped into the bedroom to get a bottle of water and rushed back into the bathroom where Stiles was already testing the water spray to make sure that it was at the right temperature: until the toilet cistern finished filling, there was no way Stiles was getting under the spray. As he watched Derek gulp the water he held out his hand to Derek. Derek reached out and took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the shower.

"Today, Der, I'm going to do everything for you. I want you just to relax and enjoy today. You just have to let go and let me lead. I'll make sure you're completely satisfied."

"I don't know if I'll be able to, Stiles, but - "

"Let me worry about that, babe, today is all about you."

he said that while dropping to his knees, he licked the crease between Derek's thigh and groin first before licking along Derek's cock. Derek's head fell back against the tiles and he widened his stance for his lover. He'd always give everything to Stiles. Stiles teased the tip with his tongue before taking all of Derek's cock into his mouth. Stiles loved the feel of Derek's silken weight upon his tongue. He sucked hard while pulling up and using his tongue to press against the raised vein. When he felt his lips reach the head, he swirled his tongue over the head, before he pulled straight back down to the bottom. Derek's lust began to hit and he started to thrust into Stiles's mouth. Stiles pulled off and applied pressure to the base of Derek's cock. All the time, though, he kept on nuzzling Derek's cock.

"Try to stay with me today, Derek. We've got all the time in the world. We're not going anywhere."

Derek's motions slowed and he looked back down at Stiles and smiled. The smile turned to a moan as Stiles once again took him into his mouth. Derek's breath hitched when he felt Stiles's teeth on the tip. Stiles started to play with his balls, rolling them in his hands while continuing to lick and suck on his dick. Derek's knot began to swell and Stiles wrapped his hands around it and began to rhythmically squeeze it. They'd learned the hard way that they needed to stop it getting into Stiles's mouth in the heat of the moment. It had taken Stiles over two days to recover from the pain in his jaw, even with his accelerated healing, when it was prized open further than it was supposed to go and held there for over an hour. Derek also didn't want Stiles's teeth cutting into his knot again when they had nowhere else to go. Yes he healed afterward but it wasn't something he'd forget in a hurry. That had been a blowjob neither would forget in a hurry. It had been weeks before they'd tried it again.

Stiles began to swirl his hands around Derek's knot while using a twisting motion. Derek moaned while Stiles used his tongue to lick at the head of Derek's dick to take all the pre-cum. He then make little fast darts of his tongue over the slit which made Derek's legs shiver. Stiles looked up at his with a smile before he took Derek deep within his mouth and sucked and bobbed as much as he was able. His saliva mixed with Derek's pre-cum dripped from his mouth as he ran his mouth up the side of Derek's dick. He pulled away with his eyes flashing crimson

"I want you to thrust"

before taking all Derek's cock into his mouth and sinking back down to the base. Derek's hips began automatically as he thrust into Stiles's mouth, only being stopped from being able to go deep into his throat by Stiles's hands which held his knot. All the time, Stiles rolled his hands around the knot putting pressure on it and teasing the flesh underneath. Then Stiles swallowed around his Dick and his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He felt all his body tingle with pleasure until it all rushed into his dick leaving the rest of his body numb and the pleasure in his dick became almost unbearable in how good it felt. He couldn't have stop the roar even if he had wanted to. He roared and continued to thrust. The amount was too much for Stiles to swallow and his cum dribbled out of Stiles mouth. When his body had finally stilled and he could get his breath back, Stiles pulled off Derek's dick with a plop and slunk lower in the bath.

"You stayed with me, babe. You were amazing."

"Stiles, I think you've broken me".

Stiles belly laughed. 

"I don't think a blow job can do that."

Derek smiled and used his thumb to collect some of the cum that was still on Stiles's chin and pushed it back into his mouth which Stiles sucked upon. Stiles looked debauched, his lips were red and puffy from the blow job and his skin all flushed. He looked amazing. Derek reached down and grabbed Stiles. He lifted him to his feet and pulled him close to his body. He leaned to kiss Stiles deeply and his chest rumbled in pleasure at being able to taste himself on his mates's tongue. While still kissing, he reached for the shower gel and began to wash Stiles's hair, neck and back. He then dropped down and proceeded to wash Stiles stomach, groin and legs, cleaning up the cum that had collected on them when Stiles had orgasmed with Derek. He got up and washed himself. Once they were both clean, he stepped out of the bath bringing Stiles with him. He got the large bath towel and wrapped it round them both so that their bodies were pressed against each other cacooned by the towel. He wrapped his arms around Stiles middle and allowed Stiles to hold him across the shoulder and chest. He dropped his head on Stiles's shoulder and just let himself be held. He didn't have to be the strong one with Stiles.

"Thanks, Stiles. It was amazing"

"Babe, you've not seen nothing yet, we've only just got started." 

Derek's face pulled into a huge grin and his eyes dilated further as he pulled Stiles even closer to him.


	4. Chapter 4

After they were dry, he and Stiles put on some boxers, as Derek was in heat, there didn't seem much point putting on more clothes. Stiles walked up to Derek and pulling him into a fierce hug licked his way into Derek's mouth and just enjoyed being able to feel and taste Derek. Derek wasn't complaining. When they pulled back, Stiles said

"Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll make us something to eat and call Alan. We need to find out about pregnancies."

Derek nodded before leaning in for another kiss which quickly got heated and had him rubbing himself against Stiles's leg. He was just beginning to get lost in his heat when he felt teeth bite on his neck and heard a low growl. Derek instantly went lax in submission and stopped what he was doing. In their relationship, it was Stiles who was the Alpha and Derek the beta as was the case with all Alphas and their mates. A fact that was only ever known by mated Alpha pairs. Stiles kept his bite firm until Derek had completely calmed. Stiles then released his bite and kissed the spot that he had just been biting. Derek had molded himself around Stiles and he was shaking slightly, no part of his body wasn't touching Stiles as he took comfort from his Alpha after being forced to submit.

"Sorry, babe, but I can't have you going into full heat until we know what we can and can't do. Now let's go down and get something to eat and I'll call Deaton immediately. The sooner we know the better."

Derek wouldn't let go of Stiles as they both got down the stairs. Stiles looked in the fridge and was surprised to find it was mostly empty but realized that he was meant to go out shopping this morning but that was out of the question. He found some eggs, milk and flour and he made some pancakes for them both. Will they were browning on the griddle, Stiles picked up his phone and called Deaton. It was picked up immediately.

"Alpha, what can I do for you?"

"Alan, you know that Derek has gone into heat?"

"Yes, Alpha. It is perfectly natural."

"Well, Derek wants to breed me, and I wanted to know if that was a possibility given my Spark and his Lycan attributes."

"I'm not sure but I can research. I would need sight of two books, 'Posse Credendi' and 'Pathicus et coitus lycanthroporum" which should be in the books that came from my house. I can come round and pick them up."

"NO, Derek won't allow any wolves to come into his territory while this is going on. He's okay with my Dad. Can you call my Dad and ask him to bring some groceries for Derek and I. You can also tell him that he can pick up his phone which he left here. Can you ask him to drop by Lydia's as well and collect the project which we have been working on."

"Of course, Alpha."

"Thanks, Alan."

Stiles ended the call and flipped the pancakes. In the meantime, Derek was plastered against his back and was resting his face between Stiles's shoulder-blades and was listening to Stiles's heart beat. Stiles's heart beat always calmed him and, whilst he could hear it from the other side of town, it was better when he could hear and feel it. Once the pancakes were finished, Stiles plated them up, grabbed the maple syrup and turned round to face Derek. He pulled Derek into a hug and kissed him. When he pulled away, he called Lydia. When she answered, he said

"Lyds, do you remember that special project we came up with for when Derek went into heat. Well I think I'll need it. I've asked my Dad to come round to pick it up but can you get it ready for him..... thanks and see you soon."

When he'd finished the call he ducked back in to kiss Derek.

"Come on, babe, let's get something to eat."

Instead of sitting on the table, they moved to the couch. Derek straddled Stiles's legs and facing him, dropped down so that covered Stiles completely and was resting his head on Stiles shoulder. He needed this closeness following his submission. He felt no shame in this and was happy to take comfort from Stiles. Stiles allowed him to lie like that but broke off small pieces of the pancakes and hand fed Derek who tried to make this as sexy as he could by liking and sucking on Stiles's fingers seductively to remove all traces of syrup. He could feel Stiles's cock rising as he continued his ministrations. 

Once they finished eating. Stiles put the plate on the coffee table and just held Derek where he was.

"I love you, babe, you're always safe with me."

Derek purred in pleasure and took all the comfort that was being offered. However, soon afterwards, he jumped off Stiles and growled when he heard the door open. Stiles got up too and saw his Dad walk in. He had one hand filled with groceries and his other hand covering his eyes.

"Is it safe to look, Stiles?"

"Yeah, Dad, we're only in our boxers but we're decent."

His Dad gingerly removed his hand and looked at them both.

"Stiles, get him to put that thing away."

Stiles looked over at Derek and was surprised to see that Derek's cock was poking out of his waistband. Stiles just walked over to Derek and rearranged him himself but not before giving Derek's cock a little squeeze and fondle.

"Maybe, Dad, you should just look at our faces. Is there something you should be telling me because you seem to be drawn to Derek's dick?"

The Sheriff went bright red.

"Stiles, next time when you ask for food, I'll leave you to starve."

Stiles sniggered

"You wouldn't do that, because you love me."

"I'm wondering why at the moment. Anyway, let me drop this down and get that thing you wanted from Lydia. Why on earth do you need an air compressor?"

"It's just a pet project that Lydia and I had been working on, and I thought I'd work on in while I wasn't able to go to school."

"Okay"

The Sheriff walked back out to the car and Derek raised one of his eyebrows

"You'll love it, I promise."

While the Sheriff was getting the project out of the trunk, Stiles went to the library and grabbed the two books that Alan needed. When his Dad came back, he passed the two books and the cellphone to the Sheriff.

"Here, Dad, can you give these books to Alan. Also can you call the school on Monday to tell them that I've got a case of Mono. I'm not going to be able to go to school until Derek comes out of his heat."

"Haven't I already told them that you've had that?"

"Nope, last time we said I'd had the flu but I know that I wont be in school for two weeks this time and mono will work better."

"Okay. Derek seems better now. How are you feeling, son?"

Derek reddened

"Much better, sir"

"That's because I've let him have his wicked way with me many times and in many positions."

Stiles snickered when he heard in stereo from his Dad and Derek

"Stiles!"

Both of them had gone bright red

"What, it's not like he doesn't know!"

His Dad just turned on his heels and walked out of the door without even saying goodbye. Derek looked at him disapprovingly. Stiles just grinned at him knowing that Derek had forgotten about the project in his mortification. He put away all the groceries and poured out two orange juices for him and Derek before passing a glass to Derek.

"Drink that up and we'll go back upstairs. I've got an idea that you might just like."

Derek almost choked as he tried to drink the orange juice as fast as he could. He couldn't wait for Stiles to finish so he just picked him off his feet and carried him back to their room.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got back to the room, Stiles pulled Derek's boxers off and let them drop to the floor. Derek cock bounced back up and pressed against his stomach. Stiles then mumbled a few words and Derek was shocked to find that he was floating. It didn't matter how much he moved his arms or legs he couldn't change his position. Before he could get anxious, Stiles began

"Okay, until Deaton gets back to us, I need to get creative so that you don't suffer in your heat. Do you remember when we were in the showers in the cabin and I used my magic to make things a little more special? 

Derek nodded and his cock fattened and twitched as he remembered that night.

"Well I'm going to do that to you all day. If it gets too much, just say 'Aconite' and it will stop immediately. Every hour, I'll stop in any case to let you get your breath back and get a drink. While your floating, your dick, and consequently your body, will stay in the position I put it in. You can try to thrust but you'll not move an inch. I'll be touching and stimulating you myself as well as with my magic. I'll be touching you and loving you throughout it all. I expect it'll be intense so you'll not know what's me and what's my magic, so I expect you to open up to it all. Are you ready to begin?"

Derek was absolutely ready to start but he couldn't say anything because of the lump in his throat. He just nodded his head frantically. Stiles laughed. 

"Now, one last thing. Your arms and legs can move but they can't touch anything that you can use to lever yourself or grab hold of me. You just have to trust me and surrender to my touch."

By this point it was already a given and Derek just allowed all his muscles to relax. The first thing he felt was Stiles postion him horizontally and then on his side in midair so that Derek's dick was positioned with easy access to Stiles's mouth. Derek's breathing had already picked up speed in anticipation. Stiles began to kiss Derek's inner thigh when immediately Derek was hit with more stimulation that he had ever felt. Stiles felt like he was everywhere, just like it had felt when they had been in the shower, but this time every touch was more assured and knew exactly what to do to turn Derek into a pile of goo. It wasn't just his hand and mouth this time, but he could feel Stiles's cock pressing into his mouth and up his ass. 

For Stiles, as he touched, kissed and licked up Derek's abs, he couldn't help looking at Derek. Derek was showing signs that he was already overwhelmed at what was happening to him. His head was thrown back and his mouth was opening around the invisible cock, his tongue swirling to taste what he could feel in his mouth, his legs were opening to give access to Stiles's cock that he could feel entering him. All Derek's muscles were undulating and his legs and arms were twitching uncontrollably as he moved. Even his toes were curling. At no time, however, did his dick move an inch from the position that Stiles had placed him. Derek was already panting and his cock began to swell and knot. This was because Stiles had made sure that Derek could feel Stiles riding his cock as well. Stiles nuzzled Derek's tattoo and then began to finger Derek whose hole opened up easily to accept him. Stiles marvelled at Derek's ass as the muscles in those cheeks clenched making his ass get more rounded and tight. At the same time, his abs were fully corded leaving shadows under each muscle which appeared and disappeared as his stomach muscles rippled in pleasure. Stiles ran his free hand over Derek's body and just took in the perfection that was his mate. He marvelled at Derek beauty and his level of trust that he was willing to just let go and feel.

For Derek, it was like being in sensation overload. Whereever he turned his attention, he was being pleasured. His whole nervous system was in overdrive as there was no part of his body that wasn't being pleasured, he could feel his cock being sucked and the same time he could feel Stiles riding him, Stiles was penetrating him with his finger, tongue and cock while he was being kissed and was performing a blowjob. He didn't try to figure it out, just rode the feeling and let himself surrender to it completely. His first orgasm was ripped from him, it was so intense that his whole body tensed and shuddered. It was a whole body orgasm and the roar that came with it rattled the windows. Throughout the orgasm the stimulation continued and he got lost in the sensations. 

Stiles watched his mate as he came. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and large droplets were dripping from his nose. Stiles could feel Derek's anal walls clamp on his fingers before Derek's knot swelled more than it had done before and then stream after stream of cum gushed out of Derek. Derek was now hyperventilating as his body released all the sexual tension it had built up from the stimulation until his stopped breathing for a second and then with a sigh every muscle in his body went lax and his arms and legs dangled beneath him and his head fell back exposing his throat to Stiles. This cum swirled around Derek before it began to coat every part of his body. Derek's eyes were glowing red but they weren't focussed. He was too lost to the stimulation to be able to focus on anything. Stiles couldn't help himself when he took Derek into his mouth so that he could taste his release. He didn't have to worry about Derek's thrusting his knot into his mouth as he was incapable of moving his position from wherever Stiles placed him. 

Stiles could already tell that Derek was already feeling the effects again as his dick began to swell. For the first orgasm, Derek had been mainly quiet as the feelings had overwhelmed him but this time, after the large roar he'd given, he now had become very vocal. He was whining and purring and making groaning noises as his body was pleasured more than he ever thought possible. His body was beginning to flush and Stiles turned Derek around so that he could push his tongue into Derek's hole and lick up all the sweet slick that had been produced. While Derek couldn't tell whether this was Stiles, or not, he still spread his legs further apart so that Stiles, or his magic, could have easier access. Stiles used both his hands to spread Derek's cheeks and lapped up the slick which tasted of sweet honey and Derek. He was like a man possessed as he dug his tongue further into Derek and pushed his nose as deeply as he could so that he could both taste and smell the very essense of Derek. It was a heady experience. When his head was buried as far as it could go, he let go of Derek's ass cheeks and allowed them to go forward as he caressed Derek's balls and finally wrapped his hands around Derek's knot and began to massage it. Derek's whole body began to shake and spasm like he was going into a fit which worried Stiles until he realized that Derek was just cumming again. He could tell from the little moans of pleasure what Derek was doing. Stiles just continued to lap at Derek's slick while Derek rode out his orgasm.

For Derek it was like all his sexual encounters wrapped up into one moment. He'd never experienced such arousal, his whole body was zinging in orgasmic pleasure and he just surrendered to it as he knew it was all Stiles. He was just about to climax again when it all stopped and all he could feel was Stiles licking only very gently and slowly at the slit of his dick. It was both too little and too much at the same time. Stiles's tongue felt rough against his already sensitive dick. All the arousal that was in his body seemed to coalesce where Stiles's tongue was and it was the most sublime feeling as every pleasure he'd felt seconds before became centred just where Stiles was teasing him with his tongue. Derek tried to thrust forward, to enter Stiles's mouth and take but he couldn't move and he was forced to just accept what Stiles was giving him. It was the most intense thing he'd ever felt and he didn't know whether to scream or cry. It was the tears that won out. His whole body trembled and when Stiles blew on his dick, he orgasmed so hard he thought his insides were going to come out of his dick with his cum. All the time, Stiles continued to lick his slit and swallowed as much of Derek's cum that he could. The rest swirled around Derek and covered him further. When Stiles looked up, he could see the tears running down Derek's face and he rushed to hug and kiss Derek.  
"What is it, babe? Was it too much?"

Tears still streamed down Derek's face as he said in a broken voice

"I love you so much, Stiles. I need you to know that."

"Oh, babe, I do and I love you just as much. Every day I love you just a little bit more".

Stiles manoeuvred Derek onto the bed and released Derek from the floating as he dropped on top of Derek so that they could kiss and touch to their hearts content. He kissed each eye and licked up every tear. Derek had never felt so loved as he did at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

That night had been magical for both of them, both literally and emotionally. When Stiles had finally stopped stimulating Derek, he was completely exhausted and his heat for the night had been completely burned out of him. The magic had ensured that Derek was coated in both his and Stiles's cum and it settled him completely to be surrounded fully in their essences. Stiles slowly lowered Derek back down on to the bed. Stiles quickly got up, changed out of his clothes and got in bed with his boxers on and wrapped himself around Derek who nuzzled into his neck and purred.

Stiles carded his fingers through Derek's hair as Derek went limp in Stiles's embrace as Morpheus finally took hold of him. Stiles just gripped him tighter and allowed himself to fall asleep with the comfortable weight of Derek beside him.

In the morning, he was awoken by Derek's thrusts against his thigh as he tried, unsuccessfully, to take Stiles's boxers off. Derek was whimpering, his eyes glowing red, as his hands couldn't grasp the material and was stopped at the very surface from grabbing them. Stiles ran his hands up Derek's back and shushed him.

"I'm sorry, babe, but you know I can't let you enter me. We need to know if I can get pregnant and what precautions we'll need to take before I can let you properly make love to me."

Derek was too far gone into his heat to understand what Stiles was saying as he still tried, again and again, to remove Stiles's underwear. All he was saying was

"Need ...... breed....... pups" 

in varying combinations.

Stiles was so glad he'd taken the precaution to put his Rayon boxers on. It had been an amazing discovery, when he was carrying out a session of Google-Fu, that Rayon was made from wood pulp. He and Lydia had experimented with Mountain Ash wood pulp and made a rudimentary rayon fiber. They'd twined it into a thread and had made a circle out of it. To their amazement, it managed to make a stronger barrier than just Mountain Ash dust as the bonds in the fiber were stronger. Derek, as the True Alpha, could break it but it exhausted him. After a bit of research, they'd found a small manufacturer of Rayon fabric who was willing to make a special order of the fabric, some thousand yard roll of it, for them for $30,000 if they provided the wood for the pulp. They'd then found a seamstress who made underwear for them, some shirts, socks and gloves. They'd had her line their jackets with it and also their pants. They'd also made stockings out of it for Lydia. They only had to instill their belief into it and they all had effective body armor against werewolves. If they wore balaclavas of it as well, they were unstoppable. They'd used it a lot in battle practice and they'd found that their punches, while wearing Rayon gloves, were enough to knock out a werewolf and their knuckles didn't even feel it. The Kevlar that they all wore now, when they went into battle, stopped any stray bullets causing them a problem. Rayon fabric was light, breathable and, more importantly, comfortable. It was only suitable for the humans, however, they'd learned that if they instilled their belief into the fabric when the wolves were wearing it, they became like manequins as they couldn't move any part of their body encased in the fabric but the humans could move them. Stiles and Lydia had had some fun rearranging Derek and Jackson into more and more inappropriate positions while the wolves shouted at them both to stop. They'd finally relented and let them out by removing their belief but not before they'd taken lots of picture. The one of Derek in a Plié squat, while Jackson was pirouetting, both with thunderous expressions was going to be their Christmas card that year. Stiles was still considering using the fabric in their bedroom as a way to keep Derek completely immobilized while he released only Derek's dick from the Rayon "cockoon" and had his wicked way with Derek until he was completely undone and begging for release. He wanted to try it but he'd not been willing to broach the subject yet not until the Christmas card had been sent out and forgotten about. Last night, Stiles had wore his Rayon boxers just in case a horny mate woke up before him. It was a good thing that he'd had the foresight. 

Derek was still whining when Stiles rubbed over Derek's tattoo before sinking three fingers into Derek's hole and, finding his prostate, began to massage it. It didn't take long before Derek stuttered and covered Stiles's thigh in his release. After a few more spurts, Derek fell into his usual post orgasmic torpor and fell asleep for ten minutes. When he came too, he could feel that he was already buried deep within Stiles, who was moist and ready for him. He didn't need any encouragement before his hips were bucking and he was thrusting as deeply as he could into Stiles. This was what he needed for his heat. Yesterday had been amazing but this is what the wolf needed. He needed to be inside his mate to breed him. Stiles was so responsive, he was encouraging Derek while keeping Derek's head pressed tightly against his neck where he could feel Stiles's pulse racing. It was incredible for Derek as he breathed in Stiles's scent and tasted the salt on his skin. Stiles's hands couldn't stop roaming Derek's body never stopping anywhere for long before moving to another spot. Stiles's hands made sure to touch every one of Derek's erogenous zones and it didn't take long for Derek's knot to form tying him to Stiles completely. 

"That's it, babe, breed me, make be carry your pups!"

Derek made a high pitch whine as his mate encouraged him. His thrusts became stronger even though he couldn't move much because they were completely knotted. 

"That's it, my Alpha, show me that I'm yours."

Derek bit into Stiles's neck and he made two more strong thrusts until he climaxed. Stiles shuddered and then the scent of Stiles's release reached Derek's nose and he smiled and he licked at the blood to heal the wound he'd made on Stiles's neck. Then, after he felt his first orgasm end he heard a noise outside his room of an air-compressor beginning. It surprised him and he was going to pull away from Stiles's neck but then instead of him spurting more into Stiles, he could feel Stiles's insides tightening around him and his knot and they began to drain him of his cum. It was a odd feeling but it felt wonderful. Derek's eyes crossed and he could feel himself being sucked dry, it was a mixture of fucking and being given a great blow-job. It was incredible. He mouthed at Stiles as he grunted as he could feel himself being fully drained, his hips moved on autopilot and he began thrusting again only to have another orgasm followed by another and then another in quick succession, there was no break between them, no respite. The suction never stopped, nor the remorseless demand for his cum. His toes curled in pleasure and his body went into continuous spasm as his body just surrendered to the orgasms that racked his body. After what felt like an age, the pressure and the noise stopped and Derek slumped in relief. That had been incredible. Just before he fell asleep he could hear Stiles say excitedly

"Wow, you must have given two pints!"

When Derek woke up, his heat was sated for the moment and he could finally think properly. Stiles was holding him close and he was still hard inside of Stiles. He was just going to rub his face against Stiles's neck when he remembered the risk of them getting pregnant. Derek pulled away from Stiles slightly making sure not to pull on where they were tied together. He said

"What the hell, Stiles. You let me breed you. You don't know if you could get pregnant. We're not ready."

Stiles laughed and Derek tried to pull back but stopped when he felt his knot pull.

"You think it's funny, Stiles. I can't help it when I'm like this. You shouldn't have let me. We're not ready for pups."

Stiles just pulled him into a hug and said

"Relax, look down and see where you're knotted."

When he lifted up and looked where he was knotted, he found himself inside a contraption that was tied around Stiles's thighs by soft foam and went between his legs.

"When Cora told me about the heat, I knew that 2 weeks of being relentlessly pounded would be too much, so Lydia and I worked on a little side project. We bought a goat portable milking machine and made some adjustment by replacing the teat with something that you could enter. We attached this automatic KY applicator and, then, with a bit of magic, I felt you as if you were inside me, and you felt me as if you were inside me. It has an automatic shut off on the machine after the goat has given two pints of milk. Man you did that in less than thirty minutes. You're incredible, Der."

Derek slumped on him in relief. Stiles laughed and said

"How did it feel to be milked?"

Derek looked at him sternly which had Stiles squirming for a second before Derek's face lit up and, kissing Stiles, said

"Incredible."

Stiles punched him in the arm, Derek chuckled and said

"We're definitely using this again!"


	7. Chapter 7

When Stiles started to get up, he pulled on Derek's arm

"Come on, babe. You need some food and you'll definitely need some water inside you. You've given so much fluid to the milking machine." As they walked outside the room, the compressor was there and there was a bottle full of creamy cum.

"See, babe, that's how much you gave up last night. Actually, I think milk will be better than water. It's meant to be more isotonic that Gatorade."

Neither of them had bothered to put on any clothing. They were completely comfortable with each other. Not that they didn't like looking at each other's body. They did, they both found the other delectable and they were both allowed to take their fill of the view. They didn't need furtive glances any longer but could look as much as they wanted and, best of all, touch. Derek, even after all that he'd given to the machine, could feel himself getting hard watching Stiles move around the kitchen. He came over with a large glass of milk and the gallon of milk. Derek instantly wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist and nuzzled against Stiles's happy trail.

"I'll make us a real breakfast this morning, bacon, egg, hash browns and pancakes. I need to keep you in peak performance." 

He walked over to the kitchen door and unhooked his apron. He wasn't bothered about being naked but he'd learned the hard way that hot fat spitting in a pan that close to his dick was too risky. The apron had been a gag gift from Jackson, it read "Either you eat it or wear it!", Jackson had used some correction fluid and added 'out' twice so that it read "Either you eat it out, or wear it out." It was more fitting and something Derek was always willing to do. He loved tasting Stiles. Stiles tied the strings behind him in a bow and the ends of the strings were pinched by Stiles's ass cheeks. Derek chugged down the milk and walked up behind Stiles while he warmed up the pan and put his hands inside the apron so that he could let his hands roam Stiles's body. 

Stiles instantly relaxed against him and pressed his back into Derek's chest. How could he have ever thought he was in love with Kate? He remember doing this to Kate when she was brushing her teeth in the motel. He'd walked behind her and used one hand to caress her left breast while his other hand teased between her thighs and felt the sticky wetness that had come from their love making. Fucking, more like, because there was no love involved, well not on her side. Unlike Stiles, she'd gone stiff in his arms before her own hands had snaked behind her and took hold of his dick and began to play with him. He had been putty in her hands, he'd been so eager to be good at sex and make up for the fact that he was so much younger than her and inexperienced. To show her that he was as mature as she was. Her actions were all so mechanical but he'd not known any better and he'd been too mesmerized by her breasts, her curves and opening her inner lips with his tongue. 

Derek shook his head and let the thought of Kate go, there was no place for her in his thoughts. She held no power over him now. Not any longer. He was here with his one-and-only true love. Stiles gave all of himself to Derek just as he gave all of himself to Stiles. During their mating, he couldn't stop wanting to be pressed against Stiles and Stiles seemed to love it. He felt along Stiles chest and felt the new hairs forming. Every day he had to relearn Stiles's body as it was in a state of flux. His body hair was getting fuller and the puppy fat was leaving him, replaced by a strong and lithe body. Stiles widened his stance. Derek took his time, using the extra space to roll Stiles's balls between his hands. He nuzzled Stiles's neck and said

"I love you so much, Stiles."

"Right backatcha times infinity."

Derek laughed and added

"....And beyond"

Stiles chucked and added

"I've got my own Buzz Lightyear. Who'd have thunk it?"

Derek just contented himself in rubbing himself against Stiles's back and allowing his hands to roam. When he had Stiles like this, he couldn't ever feel it in himself to grumble. Their scents were now permanently mixed which was amazing. However, he'd liked having an opportunity of merging with Stiles each time they came together. It hadn't taken him long to find another physical manifestation that wasn't just sex. When he first touched Stiles's skin, it was cooler to his touch than his own body but soon, it warmed up until they were both the same temperature, his temperature would be lowered while Stiles's would be raised until they were the perfect mixture of them both. Derek loved that, how they both gave and received from the other. 

Stiles turned his head and kissed Derek's hair

"Come on, babe, the food's ready. Let's get it eaten while it's still hot."

He put the food down on the table next to each other. Derek was pleased that Stiles innately understood that he wouldn't have wanted to be sat opposite Stiles. As it was, he pulled the chairs next to each other so that he could touch Stiles from toe to shoulder. As soon as he'd cut his food up, he placed his spare hand on Stiles's thigh and allowed himself the luxury of stroking Stiles cock lazily until it was plump and pulsing against his hand.

Just as they'd finished their food, Stiles's phone rang which was, thankfully, on the table.

"Hello"

Deaton spoke

"Alpha, I've done the research that you asked of me. Alpha Hale cannot make you pregnant on his own. It'd take your Spark, and your belief, to make it happen. I've checked it against a number of sources and there've been previous cases through the centuries. Whilst, through your Spark, either of you could become pregnant, it's recommended that only the Alpha werewolf carries the child or children: there's often multiple births in werewolves. This is because they'll always be werewolves and so the human body wouldn't be suitable to cope with their kicking when they're nearer full term."

"Thanks, Alan. We really needed to know that. We're both very grateful. Is everyone else there?"

"Yes, we're all staying at our Emissary's home together as a pack as it's fully protected."

"Good, well will you put them on speaker phone, I need to speak to my babies."

"Of course, Alpha."

With that, Stiles could hear a click and then he could hear the others

"Whatsup, my pups?"

Jay was the first to speak

"Stiles, it's good to hear you. Are you okay?"

"Better than okay, Derek's being amazing."

"How's everything with you? 

"Fine. I'm not sleeping too well as it's not the same without you and Derek. School is boring. Harris seems to even be moping that you're not there to goad."

"You'll be able to come back soon enough and then I'll cuddle with you while you sleep."

Derek began to growl. In his heat, the idea of anyone other than him touching Stiles was too much but he stopped when Stiles tapped him hard on the nose.

"Your Alpha is being a possessive asshole at the moment, ignore him."

At that point, Lydia spoke

"Have you used our special project, Stiles?"

"Yup, and it was the best. It was much better than I thought. Derek can't wait to use it again!"

Erica said

"What sex toy did you make, Batman?"

"Never you mind. That's between Derek and me."

"Okay, I'll get Lydia to tell me."

"Good luck with that one!"

Derek couldn't help his desire to taste his mate and he slipped to his knees, turned Stiles's chair, and took Stiles fully into his mouth. He could tell that his pack were fine through the bond but his need for Stiles was greater than his need to speak with his Pack. Stiles was doing that and he was a fantastic Pack Mom.

"Okay, Pups, I've got to go, Daddy needs his Stiles."

Cora shouted out

"Derek, don't break him, we need him to cook for us!"

Stiles finished the call and ran his hand through Derek's hair

"Are you okay there, love?"

Derek just nodded but didn't stop his motion up and down Stiles's cock. Stiles placed his fingers on Derek's cheek so he could feel himself in Derek's mouth.

"You did hear Deaton, didn't you? We're good to go. We can't get pregnant until I use my Spark to make it happen. You're going to be the one who's barefoot and pregnant. Don't worry, I'll still love you even when you've lost your shape..... oh Der, just there, don't stop."

Derek did, though, as has just realized that he could finally have the main course and not just the appetizer. This was what the wolf needed, what the Heat demanded. He pulled off with a pop and jumping up quickly, grabbed Stiles from behind, lifting him from the seat and pressed him to his chest. He then placed his hands under both Stiles's knees and lifted them up so Stiles looked like he was still sat with his legs splayed wide. 

And he nuzzled at Stiles's back until he could smell Stiles's was fully lubed in slick. He instantly thrust into Stiles's hole. The position made him go deep within Stiles immediately and Stiles eyes just rolled to the back of his head and he dropped his head onto Derek's shoulder. Immediately that Derek was inside of Stiles, his Heat came back at full force. His thrusts became stronger and the effective squat position allowed him to enter Stiles deeper than normal but it also kept Stiles very tight. Stiles's cock swung violently down and then up as Stiles was using his own hands to hold Derek's ass to urge him on. His thrusts got more erratic and he found himself taking small steps with ever thrust until they were in the kitchen. Stiles was finally able to find purchase, with his feet, on the kitchen island counter top and pushed back against Derek making everything even better. There was a frenzy and in the process the pans, and the metal bowl, used for the breakfast went flying and clattered to the floor. Neither of them paid it any attention as Derek thrust in again and again until his knot began to form and tied them completely together. Derek could only think about Stiles and his need. Whilst his thrusts were now almost impossible to do because of the knot, Stiles continued to thrust back as hard as he could making everything so much better. When Stiles finally came, spraying himself, the apron he was still wearing, and the kitchen island, the smell and the feel of Stiles's inner muscles milking him was almost too much but he lost all control when Stiles turned his face to Derek's neck and bit him on his mate mark. He bellowed and followed Stiles into climax, his legs giving way, crashing them to the floor. The jolt pushed Derek's knot even deeper than normal and Stiles moaned and climaxed again.

Derek was too far gone to even notice the sharp fall. They were now on the floor of the kitchen, stuck to Derek's ass was a cold hash brown, it had been in the pan when it went flying. His head was in a puddle of pancake batter. Derek didn't even notice. All that was going through his head was Mate ..... breed...... Mate ..... Mate......breed."

He didn't stop trying to thrust and he didn't hear Stiles as he giggled to himself. 

"Oh, Der, you're Buzz Lightyear and you just made me Spiderman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know, that sex position is called "The Flying Spider" hence the reference to Spiderman.


End file.
